Sjabloon:RuneScape update
Woensdag 07 oktober 2009 - High-level Herblore Potions: Nieuwe Herblore potions. Nu ook voor hoge levels. *'Woensdag 07 oktober 2009 - Some European Worlds Moving': Europese werelden verhuizen. *'Woensdag 07 oktober 2009 - Photo Booth and Forum Avatars': Avatars en de photobooth functies voor de forums. *'Woensdag 23 september 2009 - Woodcutting Rebalance':Woodcutting update. *(Dinsdag 15 september 2009 - Core game system hosting move: Storing) Geldt NIET meer! *'Donderdag 10 september 2009 - RuneScape Q&A – RuneScape Content': Een nieuwe lijst met vragen en antwoorden van de Jagex staff. *'Woensdag 9 september 2009 - Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf': De nieuwe dwergen quest is eindelijk uitgebracht! *'Vrijdag 4 september 2009 - Machinima Competition – Cast Your Votes! ' : De zes geselecteerde winnaars van de video competitie. *'Donderdag 3 september 2009 - RuneScape Q&A – Andrew Gowe': De vragen en antwoorden lijst van Andrew. *'Woensdag 2 september 2009 - RuneTek 5 Game Engine': Update van de Game engine. *'Woensdag 2 september 2009 - Changes to Autocasting Spells': Automatisch spreuken toveren kan nu ook zonder staff. *'Woensdag 2 september 2009 - Personalised Shops': Elke winkel heeft nu een persoonlijke voorraad. *'Vrijdag 28 augustus 2009 - Andrew’s Live Q&A Rescheduled': Andrew's live vragenuurtje is verzet. *'Vrijdag 28 augustus 2009 - Extra Credit in Sweden with Wallie-card': Extra kosten voor Wallie in Zweden. *'Dinsdag 25 augustus 2009 - Machinima Competition - Final Day': De laatste dag voor de machina videos! *'Donderdag 20 augustus 2009 - RuneScape Q&A – Player Support': Nieuwe lijst met vragen en antwoorden. *'Dinsdag 18 augustus 2009 - Mobilising Armies Polish': Bijschaven van de minigame Mobilising Armies. *'Dinsdag 18 augustus 2009 - Menagerie, Familiar Controls and Butlers': Nieuwe updates voor pets, familiars en butlers. *'Dinsdag 11 augustus 2009 - RuneScape Machinima Competition': Ontwerp het beste RuneScape video. *'Maandag 10 augustus 2009 - Fur 'n' Seek': De Odd Old man heeft weer eens hulp nodig in deze nieuwe quest. *'Dinsdag 28 juli 2009 - Poison Arrow Pub and Aquanite': Een nieuwe bar in Ardougne en een nieuw slayer monster: Aquanite! *'Dinsdag 28 juli 2009 - Animation Pack 1': Gloednieuwe animaties voor verschillende bewegingen! *'Zaterdag 24 juli 2009 - RuneScape: Brazil': RuneScape is er voortaan in het Braziliaans! *'Dinsdag 21 juli 2009 - The curse of Arrav': De laatste quest van de Mahjarat-reeks is er! *'Woensdag 08 juli 2009 - Mobilising Armies minigame': De mini game waarop iedereen lang heeft gewacht. Ook is er voortaan een Notes optie, en heeft het interface menu een update gekregen. *'Maandag 22 juni 2009 - Verlengde Agility parcoursen': Als je een hoog agility level hebt blijven de laagste parcoursen toch leuk en spannend! *'Maandag 22 juni 2009 - Verlengde Agility parcoursen': Als je een hoog agility level hebt blijven de laagste parcoursen toch leuk en spannend! *'Woensdag 17 juni 2009 - The Poison Arrow - Concept Art': Nieuwe informatie en afbeeldingen over RuneScape's nieuwste bar! *'Dinsdag 16 juni 2009 - Europese werelden tijdelijk offline': De Europese werelden zijn tijdelijk niet berijpbaar. *'Dinsdag 16 juni 2009 - veranderingen aan PvP, Bounty werelden en grafstenen': Een nieuwe kleine update met wat handige veranderingen. *'Maandag 15 juni 2009 - Nieuw splash scherm en nieuwe RuneScape trailer': Jagex heeft vandaag een nieuw splash scherm met extra screenshots en een trailer gelanceerd! *'Macro-detection systems update - 11 juni 2009' - Nieuwe update aan de bots! *'Run energy upgrade - 09 juni 2009' - De nieuwe run energie update is er! Categorie:Hoofdpagina